Bromas
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Eso para ellas se había convertido en una manera de descargar los últimos meses –diablos, todos los años llenos de contenida ira y frustración. Y a verdad no tendrían ni una pizca de piedad ¡No señor! Ellos sabrían lo que es el dolor, tanto físico como emocional, pasarían la peor vergüenza de sus vidas. Eso estaba más que seguro. Autoras: Powerdark y Jek-red08
1. Bromas 1

_**Autoras:**_** Powerdark y Jek-red08**

* * *

A Kaoru cuando era pequeña y todos los niños la consideraban la cosa más rara de las rarezas solo porque no le gustaba usar faldas y llevar el cabello largo. Amaba usar ropa ancha y suelta; aunque aún seguía pensando lo mismo.

Le gustaba jugar juegos de niños y no de niñas que según ella; eran muy tontos y aburridos. A diferencia de las niñas de su edad ella no le tenía miedo a subir a los más altos árboles ni a tomar entres sus manos a los más asquerosos insectos.

Fue por eso que era considerada rara y todos decían que era un chico

Aunque a ella nunca le molesto eso. Y si los niños la consideraban por eso la más rara de las rarezas pues que lo hicieran. Pues ella no tenía la mínima intención en cambiar su estilo y personalidad; era perfecta tal y como era

Y ahora a sus 17 años seguía siendo igual; poco femenina y _"machona" _como le decían algunas chicas, en especial Princesa y su sequito las cuales no se cansaban de fastidiarlas a ella y sus amigas

A ella no le molestaba ni importaba en lo más mínimo lo que las odiosas cacatúas dijeran de ella; lo que le molestaba era que insultaran y molestaran a sus amigas. ¡Eso si no lo perdonaba!

Por eso había convencido; y mira que le había costado un montón; a Momoko y Miyako hacerles una "pequeña" he "inocente" broma a las molestas cacatúas

A Momoko no fue tan difícil eso de convencerla. Estaba segura que si le refrescaba la memoria y le decía todas las cosas malas que le habían hecho, la ira contenida de años saldría a flote ¡Y así fue! A Momoko le brillaron los ojos de maldad y una sonrisa perversa; y algo perturbadora fue lo que le hizo saber que tenía las mejores ideas para vengarse por los años que tuvieron que soportar a la odiosa niña de papi

Pero lo que no contaba era que a Miyako luego de toda la labor de convencerla se le ocurriera algo sumamente esplendido. No solo vengarse de la nena de papi sino también de los fastidiosos, molestos, idiotas, insoportables, detestables y sobretodo asquerosos chicos Rowdyruff Boy ¡O si! Si iban a hacerlo lo harían en grande y nadie se salvaría

En esos momentos Momoko estaba sumamente concentrada en escribir

Sería una buena idea mencionar que el cerebro de Momoko podía compararse a un edificio de oficinas. Una parte de su cerebro estaba dedicada puramente a la información, repleta metafóricamente de archivos y dirigido por una versión menos emocional de sí misma y otra estaba para los chicos, comics y dulces

Eso para ellas se había convertido en una manera de descargar los últimos meses –diablos, todos los años llenos de contenida ira y frustración. Y a verdad no tendrían ni una pizca de piedad ¡No señor! Ellos sabrían lo que es el dolor, tanto físico como emocional, pasarían la peor vergüenza de sus vidas

Eso estaba más que seguro

Porque ahora era tiempo de violencia y de algo de rebeldía; salvaje rebeldía, dulce rebeldía


	2. Bromas 2

_**Autoras:**_** Powerdark y Jek-red08**

* * *

La planeación de una buena broma lleva su tiempo. Y más si quieres que salga perfecta y no quieres que te atrapen.

Además de que eso no era nada fácil

Momoko ya se encontraba en clases; ideando aun la broma. La primera que harían; porque no sería solo una ¡No! serian muchas

Miyako giro mirando a su alrededor. Su clase; como muchas más, estaba dividida en grupos

En un lado de la clase estaban un grupo de chicos muy ruidosos, presumiendo de su larga lista de suspensos, de su último ligue o de su última borrachera (Los hermanos Rowdy). En otra esquina, un grupo de chicas con unas risas estridentes que no hablaban más que de moda, maquillaje y chicos (el grupo de Princesa) En el centro, un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas que no pertenecían a ninguno de los grupos antes mencionados, eran los denominados marginados. Dentro de esa jerarquía social se encontraban ellas

-entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan de acción?- dijo, tratando de parecer inocente para que nadie se acercara a interrumpir

-hasta ahora tenemos poner polvo picapica y hormigas en su ropa, teñir su pelo rosa o de cualquier color, ese tipo de cosas- dijo Momoko triste

-no son suficientes- opino Kaoru frunciendo el ceño- debemos pensar algo más-

-es que somos malísimas haciendo bromas- opino Miyako igual de triste que Momoko -si solo fuéramos como ese grupo… "Las sombras"- opino, Kaoru la miro rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos

-Miyako eres un genio- dijo tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola- debemos encontrar a esos chicos- dijo sonriendo- podrían ayudarnos-

-¿jovencitas podrían prestar atención?- pregunto el profesor, ellas asintieron nerviosas y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. No se habían dado cuenta de que la clase ya había comenzado

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca. Tal vez y con un poco de suerte encontraran algo sobre dicho grupo "Las sombras"

Pero en todas las horas que pasaron encerradas en esa gran habitación repleta de conocimientos, no pudieron encontrar mucho

Encontraron solo un anuario; no tan viejo; y diarios, escolares. En los que hablaban de varias de las bromas que "Las sombras" habían hecho, junto a muchas imágenes. Además se decía que además de hacer varias bromas "Las sombras" también era un grupo de "delincuentes" por eso nadie sabía quiénes integraban dicho grupo

Nunca se supo quiénes eran los integrantes, cada vez que hacían una de sus bromas dejaban su marca. La cual era una gran "S" pintada en letras negras y una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire (Alice in wonderland)

Dicho grupo había "desaparecido" hace ya 5 años, por lo que muchos pensaban que ya habrían terminado

Cansadas de haber estado más de seis horas encerradas con los ojos pegados en solo libros decidieron irse cada una a su casa, tal vez mañana tendrían suerte. O tal vez no, porque si nadie nunca había podido descubrir quiénes eran ese grupo ¿Por qué serian ellas las que los descubrieran?

* * *

Kaoru llego a su casa. Estaba completamente segura de que no habría nadie, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje, su hermano pequeño estaba en lo de una tía y su hermano mayor estaba en la universidad

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a su casa y encontrar en la cocina a su hermana mayor; la cual ni en sueños esperaba ver ahí

Al verla su "queridísima" hermana le una mirada que parecía cargada de dardos venenosos

-wow hermana no esperaba verte aquí- comento dejando caer su mochila al suelo y yendo hacia el refrigerador- pensé que estarías con tu queridísimo esposo- tal vez una de las razones por las que se "odiaban" era porque a Kaoru nunca le agrado el novio (ahora esposo) de su hermana o eso decía para molestar a su hermana- no sé cómo te pudiste casar con él-

-Censura esa boca o te juro que te arranco los dientes Kaoru- dijo ella dándome una mirada de desquiciada, su rostro estaba rojo y aunque presentía que dentro de poco vendría una pelea

-ese hombre debe de ser una bola de fuego en la cama ¿No hermana?- pregunto para hacer enojar a su hermana, cosa que a ella le divertía, aunque la mayoría de veces salía perdiendo- su hermana era la mayor y entre ellas siempre había esa rivalidad

Solo porque su hermana era considerada la hija perfecta y obediente, la hija soñada por todo padre; educada agraciada he inteligente

Y Kaoru, pues ella era todo lo contario; o eso decían; ya que Kaoru era la única que sabía que su hermana no era para nada, ella aparentaba ser angelical, pero en realidad era una loba en piel de oveja

-Kaoru- dijo rechinando los dientes, y como una leona furiosa se lazo contra su presa, Kaoru no pudo hacer más que correr de su hermana, no es que tuviera miedo ¡No! solo que si una loca te corre con una enorme cuchilla parecida a la que usan los carniceros no te quedarías a hacer la valiente

Kaoru al salir corriendo choco un jarrón (el favorito de su madre) el cual se estrelló contra el piso y se rompió en pedazos

-le diré a mamá- escucho a su hermana, y Kaoru sabía que la culparía a ella y a nadie más. Y lo jodido de todo es que si ella le contara a su madre lo que en verdad paso no le creería, porque las palabras de su hermana mayor valía más que las de ella. Sabía que tenía las de perder contra la "santurrona" de su hermana y ella la "oveja negra" de la familia

* * *

Y eran las 23:40 de la noche y se encontraba haciendo los deberes; biología; cuanto odiaba esa materia

Estaba en la mesa de la cocina; luego de que su hermana le hiciera limpiar el desastre junto con el resto de la casa; decidió hacer la tarea

-esto es tan difícil-

-claro que no, pero tú eres tan vaga he inútil- escucho una voz a su espalda, no tuvo que voltear para saber que era su hermana-¿quieres que te ayude?- eso definitivamente la sorprendió

-no gracias, seguro es uno de tus trucos- dijo molesta

-mira Kaoru ya estoy bastante grande como para seguir con estos juegos infantiles, deberíamos de llevarnos bien- se sentó a su lado

-está bien- dijo resignada, pero aun así no se confió del todo

2:37 ya era bastante tarde, pero al fin había terminado todo su trabajo; su hermana e había enseñado y explicado los procedimientos para una autopsia

-bien creo que ya está- dijo su hermana, Kaoru soltó un bostezo- oye ¿qué es esto? – pregunto sacando de entre las cosas de su hermana uno de los diarios que había leído con Miyako y Momoko

-es que con las chicas queríamos descubrir ese grupo "Las sombras"- explico

-¿se puede saber para qué?- su hermana se mostraba indiferente, como si en verdad no le importara

-queríamos ver si nos podían ayudar- Kaoru procedió a contarle todo a su hermana, esta solo quedo en silencio solo escuchando cada palabra dicha por ella

-¿venganza?- pregunto cuando ella finalizo, Kaoru asintió- me parece bien- dijo parándose y saliendo de la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo volteo a su hermana- yo tuve que soportar a la hermana de Princesa- dijo- se lo molesto que es-

* * *

El despertador sonó 7:00 de la mañana marcaban los número en color verde

Hizo su rutina antes de bajar a desayunar, pero antes de salir de su habitación algo llamo su atención, en su ventana se encontraba un sobre.

Tenía el dibujo del gato de Cheshire, se apresuró a abrirla para ver qué era lo que contenía, llevándose una gran sorpresa


End file.
